To love you
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Serie de drabbles cortísimos con diferentes temáticas. Spiritshipping. Porque tú eres lo más importante para mí, deseo expresártelo de todas las maneras posibles.
1. Chapter 1

****

Vampiro.

La mañana lucía alegre, brillante, aunque Juudai estaba todavía medio dormido como para poder apreciarla, mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases. Johan no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche y extrañamente se había levantado mucho antes que él, rebosante de energía, ¡no lo entendía!

—¿Qué hay, Sho? -saludó con una sonrisa, sentándose resignadamente para otro largo día de clases.

—Nada, aniki -respondió éste- Tan tranquilo como siempre. Pero, ¿a ti qué te pasó?

—¿Por qué lo dices? -el Osiris movió la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, buscando la fuente del problema.

—Ah -Sho se sonrojó- Es que tienes muchos moretones en el cuello, pensé que había sido un vampiro.

—¡Ah! -rió nerviosamente, cubriéndose esa parte, con las mejillas pintadas de carmín- Bueno, sí, algo así. Johan suele pasarse un poco.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok, aquí está la serie de drabbles, me parece que este tenía como 130 o algo así. Son los drabbles que he escrito para el concurso que ya comenté donde te dan una palabra al azar y debes escribir sobre ella en menos de 200 palabras. Realmente me parece muy divertido escribir esto, así que lo subo en capítulos cortísimos. Y como es muy pequeño subiré dos a la vez. Espero sean de su agrado. Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Celos.**

Johan se había cruzado de brazos, bastante molesto. Juudai había esquivado sus labios y ahora lo miraba entre apenado y desafiante, porque en realidad no había sido él quien lo había esquivado, sino Yubel, que estaba celosa y a quién correspondía la segunda de las miradas.

—No te lo tomes a mal, por favor -el castaño trató de reparar su error abrazándolo y hablando en su cuello muy lentamente, para que éste pudiese sentir su aliento acariciándolo- No es personal, ya le dije que yo nada más te amo a ti, pero eso no le hace mucha gracia.

—Pues ya se hará a la idea -sonrió maliciosamente el europeo, ciñiendo posesivamente sus brazos alrededor del muchacho- porque esta noche no planeo dejarte dormir, así que en consecuencia, ella tampoco podrá. Veamos si así entiende.

La chaqueta roja que solía usar cayó al suelo y antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, Johan le besó.

**FIN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cariño.**

Sho solía siempre mirar a la lejanía, pero no porque tuviese un sueño a futuro. Simplemente miraba hacia allá porque ahí estaba él, la persona a la cual amaba y que hasta hacía poco le había significado todo, siendo su mejor amigo, incluso su hermano, pero nunca nada más, cosa a la cual ya se había resignado pero con dolor.

—Johan, te quiero -se sonrojó Juudai, acunando entre las manos el rostro de su novio.

—Y yo a ti -respondió éste, sin notar la atenta pero dolida mirada que les dirigía su espectador.

Sho entendía que el cariño que ambos se tenían era eterno y que no había sitio alguno para él en los brazos de Juudai, por mucho que lo deseara.

**FIN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apestas.**

Una canción pegajosa resonaba en el lugar, el día pintaba a ser caluroso, casi abrumador, sobretodo para quienes iban en avión, como dos chicos camino a Europa.

—¡Apesta! -se quejó Juudai, arrugando la nariz ante el olorcillo de la colonia del tipo de enfrente, que se había extendido inexplicablemente hacia atrás.

Su acompañante se sonrió antes de ponerle un dedo en los labios, debido a que no buscaba problemas.

—¿Y si te dijera que yo también uso la misma? -y le ofreció el cuello para que aspirara el aroma.

—Entonces diría que tú apestas_ bien._

Las risas sofocaron cualquier conversación en el avión.

**F I N **


	5. Chapter 5

**Venganza.**

Juudai andaba de aquí para allá, moviendo cosas, acomodando otras... y eso empezaba a sacar de quicio a Manjoume, quien, en el cuarto contiguo, se debatía entre ir a reclamarle o no por algo de paz. Sin embargo, después de un rato de reflexionar pensó que era mejor dejarlo como estaba, pues no sabía que clase de pervertideces estuviera o no planeado y no tenía ganas de enterarse, por lo cual se puso la almohada en la cabeza antes de quedarse dormido.

Johan, no obstante, se moría de la curiosidad. Se había dirigido hacia la habitación en cuanto su reloj marcó las 10 en punto, hora en la cual el Osiris lo había citado, quién sabe para qué.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el cuarto atestado de comida, todo tipo de ella, desde dulces hasta platillos más elaborados.

—¡Dime glotón si quieres! -rió Juudai divertidísimo de ver la cara de asombro del Obelisk- ¡Pero esta noche te voy a comer de todas las maneras posibles!

**FIN**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Pervertido!**

Un pequeño tallo de bambú se balanceaba frente a sus ojos, de un lado a otro, en movimiento constante, casi hipnótico.

—¿En qué piensas, Johan? -Juudai apenas se había percatado del extraño hechizo que había hecho la planta en su novio- ¿Acaso nunca habías visto uno de éstos?

—¡Claro, no vivo en una choza y cazo animales para sobrevivir! -sus labios se curvaron un poco, entre burlones y divertidos, dudando de su siguiente comentario- En realidad, lo que pensaba era que ese bambú se parece a algo que yo conozco bastante bien -y le dirigió una elocuente mirada.

—¡Demonios, Johan, pero si eres un per-ver-ti-do! -nuevamente el Osiris se había sonrojado- ¡No tienes remedio!

—Y mejor que no lo tenga -afirmó- Sino no sería tan divertido.

El silencio del otro le confirmó que pensaba lo mismo que él.

**FIN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaoi.**

Juudai había caído de espaldas sobre una de las mesas, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos seguían los movimientos felinos del muchacho que tenía enfrente, de preciosos ojos esmeraldas, llenos de pasión.

—¿Sabes que esto se llama yaoi? -el castaño trató de distraerlo en vano, Johan se acercaba peligrosamente hacia sus labios y si continuaba así, le seguiría el juego hasta terminar.

—¿Hm? No me importa cómo se llame -sonrió, enseñando sus dientes perfectos- En mi país se llama... -nisiquiera terminó la frase, atrapó los labios del otro y bajando lentamente acarició su espalda.

Se oyó un grito de reprobación.

—¡Signore Andersen! -el profesor Chronos los miraba echando chispas- ¡Estamos en clase! ¿Podrían contenerse?

—¿Por qué debería? -se quejó, bajándose de mala gana del pupitre, mirando a sus compañeros de clase como si nada hubiera pasado, antes de sacarle la lengua al profesor- Esto es más divertido que su clase.

Johan se ganó una semana de detención y no se arrepentía de ello.

**FIN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Padre.**

Las manos de cierto chico castaño temblaban y sudaban sin tregua conforme se acercaban a una bonita casa solariega rodeada de árboles. No lucía ostentosa, pero tampoco común, cosa que lo asustaba pues no sabía qué y a quién iba a encontrar ahí.

Johan había insistido mucho en que él conociera a su familia, dado que Juudai ya le había presentado a la suya, así que ahí estaba, parado frente a una puerta blanca, con un escudo de armas hermoso, esperando a que su padre, seguramente una eminencia en Noruega, le abriera la puerta y... ¿Lo golpeara? ¿Lo desdeñara?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la mano de Juudai, que aferraba la de su novio, se puso blanca.

—¡Así que éste es el chico! -sonrió el hombre, con una poblada barba y gesto amable.

—Hola... -atinó a decir, antes de desmayarse por tanta presión.

—Así es él, no te preocupes -se carcajeó Johan, feliz de la vida- Me pregunto qué pasará cuando conozca a mamá...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Sólo una pequeña cosa: puse a Johan como Noruego porque en una página () decía que él es de Escandinavia, y por lo que sé, hay tres países que lo conforman: Dinamarca, Suecia y Noruega. Como me gusta más ésta última la usé como su país y la seguiré usando, por si encuentran menciones al país en otros drabbles o fanfics de mi propiedad. Por último, cree una familia para Johan, ya la conocerán después, ojalá les guste. Nos vemos mañana x3.

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Malentendido.**

Fubuki tocaba alegremente una canción en su guitarra, al parecer sin fijarse en nada más, lo que empezaba a impacientar a Juudai, quien frente a él esperaba por algo.

—Fubuki-san -lo llamó por tercera vez, éste hizo un ruidito para hacerle entender que lo escuchaba- M-me han dicho que eres muy popular con las chicas -aquellas palabras fueron mágicas, pues de inmediato llamaron la atención del Obelisk, que levantó la vista. ¿Juudai interesado en chicas?

—Sí -concedió él con una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa?

El muchacho se sonrojó.

—Me preguntaba si tienes algún consejo para darme -se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

Fubuki pareció pensárselo un rato, ¿a quién quería impresionar Juudai?

—Una buena colonia siempre ayuda -afirmó, alzando un dedo al aire, iluminado- ¿Qué te parece ésta? -dijo, mostrándole una que estuvo buscando en su habitación otro rato- Te hará muy popular con las chicas.

—¿Y quién dijo que la quería para una chica? -se molestó éste.

Fubuki sólo atinó a sonreír, antes de que el nombre de Johan se formara en su mente como respuesta.

**FIN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Precoz.**

El aire se colaba como una suave brisa por una de las ventanas entreabiertas de un pequeño departamento en el centro de la Ciudad, en donde tres personas comían con ganas un trozo de pastel de chocolate recién horneado.

—¡Te diste un buen golpe hace rato! -se burló Johan, al recordar el incidente que había tenido su novio al conocer a su padre- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—¡Claro! -se indignó Juudai, blandiendo su tenedor como si fuese un arma y apuntándolo, aunque sus ojos eran bastante más amables.

La pequeña niña que los acompañaba sonrió con adoración y curiosidad, ella era la hermana de Johan: Alice, de tan sólo nueve años de edad.

—¡Oye! -llamó ella, dirigiéndose al castaño- Mi hermano y tú son novios ¿no? ¿Eso significa que hacen bebés, como en las novelas? Pero, hm... ¿quién es la niña?

A Juudai se le resbaló el pastel de las manos y sus orejas comenzaron a arder de la verguenza, sin embargo, Johan le celebró la gracia a su hermana sin contestar a su pregunta, como algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Se me olvidó decirte que es bastante precoz.

—Es de familia, ¿no?

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Sí, les presento a Alice Andersen. No estoy segura de que vaya a salir en más drabbles, pero la presento porque ella va a salir en mi long-fic spiritshipping "Imperfection", el cual publicaré en semana santa y que tendrá al menos unos quince capítulos (a ver cómo le hago para que sean tantos x'D). En un próximo drabble conoceremos a la madre y ya está. Ojalá les haya gustado, nos vemos mañana, gracias por leer y esperen el long-fic.

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**Excentricidad.**

Siendo un camarero había visto cosas muy extrañas, incluso repugnantes y hasta maravillosas, pero ésa carecía de explicación, al menos para él, pues no era nada común la petición que un chico de ojos esmeraldas le había hecho hacía pocos minutos atrás, la cual debía cumplir para ganarse la vida.

Se deslizó entre la multitud de gente que se apiñaba en la cubierta del barco y buscó a un muchacho de cabello castaño con doble tonalidad, tragando saliva al pensar todavía en lo que iba a hacer. En sus manos reposaba una copa de champagne, pero amenazaba con derramarse dada la urgencia del joven en cumplir su enmienda.

—¿Señor Juudai? -inquirió, cuando por fin logró dar con él- El señor Andersen me pidió que le dijera... -sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas- Tome -no podía explicárselo, era demasiado para él- Dentro de esta copa hay una llave para uno de los camarotes del barco, el señor Andersen desea verlo allá.

—Gracias -Juudai también se sonrojó antes de arrebatarle la copa- ¡Johan, deberías de ser más discreto!

Y sin más, echó a correr, derramando el champagne que poco le importaba. El camarero suspiró, ¿cuántas excentricidades más debería de soportar de ambos durante el resto del viaje?

**FIN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tomate.**

—¿Sabes a qué me recuerdas? -preguntó Johan, en uno de los habituales paseos con Juudai por la Academia, en los cuales ambos deseaban estar solos.

—¿A qué? -inquirió éste deteniéndose a mirarlo y también a comprobar que nadie andaba cerca, por si las cosas se ponían interesantes.

—A un tomate -respondió con simpleza Johan, pasándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Y eso es un cumplido?

—No me malentiendas -pidió él, acercándose hasta poder rozar sus labios sólo un poco- Me lo recuerdas por esto -y con las yemas de los dedos recorrió sus mejillas, en donde la sangre se había agolpado, brillante y caliente, como siempre que Johan lo tocaba.

Juudai puso cara de resignación y bochorno.

—Y tú me recuerdas a una sandía, luego te digo por qué -y sin más se puso de puntillas para acabar el beso de antes.

**FIN**


	13. Chapter 13

**Madre.**

—Bienvenido a la familia -le había dicho la madre de Johan aquella tarde durante la cena, estaba encantada de conocerlo. Él sólo había atinado a sonreír, pues aún se sentía muy incómodo entre aquellas personas.

Por suerte, llegada la noche, su privacidad volvió a la total normalidad. Johan y él se retiraron a su habitación, pintada de un maravilloso tono azul y llena de curiosidades, en las cuales él se entretuvo durante mucho tiempo, antes de lavarse los dientes y decidirse a ir a dormir, pues estando al lado de su novio se sentía tranquilo.

Juudai se echó en la mullida cama, después de ponerse la pijama y esperó a que Johan se le uniera para darle las gracias por todo.

Estaban ambos entrelazados como las raíces de un árbol, besándose con muchas ganas, cuando un ruido en la pared los sobresaltó.

—¡Más vale que estén durmiendo! -se quejó una voz, que ambos identificaron como la de Victoria, la madre de Johan, quien dormía en el cuarto contiguo, la mujer golpeaba con ganas la pared- ¡Nada de mancillar mi casa! ¡Te quemaré vivo si haces una tontería, Johan! -los golpes cesaron, así como también los besos.

—Se me olvidó decirte que está en la menopausia.

Primero su padre, luego su hermana y por último su madre. Con razón Johan estaba como estaba.

**FIN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Señorita.**

Juudai se encontraba recargado sobre el pecho de Johan, quien de vez en cuando acariciaba su cabello. La noche había caído ya y ambos se habían acostado, supuestamente para dormir, aunque en realidad ambos tenían segundas intenciones en todo aquello, a pesar de que llevaban pocas semanas de estar saliendo juntos.

Johan se moría de ganar de besar a su novio, de estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, pero ¿cómo empezar? Su corazón empezaba a latir desaforadamente en cuanto pensaba en la situación y en cómo llevarla a cabo, apesar de que ésa no era su primera vez.

Con dedos temblorosos, recorrió la espalda del muchacho, hasta trasladarse bajo su ropa, sintiendo su piel erizarse al contacto, pues él ya intuía también a dónde iba todo, y lo deseaba también, pero tenía miedo.

El Obelisk trató de suavizar la situación, pues el Osiris se había puesto tenso en cuanto lo había tratado de despojar de la playera.

—No me digas que todavía eres señorita -se burló él, logrando que Juudai sonriera y se relajara.

—Ya me lo vas a quitar ¿no? -y fue él quien terminó despojándose de toda ropa- Ya verás que en mí no hay nada de señorita.

**FIN.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Melocotón.**

Conocía todo de él, sus miedos, sus sueños. Juudai no podía llegar a entender cómo lo hacía, cómo Johan podía llegar hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero ese misterio no era nada comparado con el que siempre se planteaba mientras estaban juntos. Quizá Johan podía conocer su alma, pero quería pensar que no tan bien como conocía su cuerpo, acoplándose perfectamente a él, como dos piezas de un único rompecabezas. Volviéndolo loco, sacándolo de la realidad.

Para Johan aquél enigma era mucho más fácil de descifrar. Él sólo se limitaba a dejarse llevar por su parte más alocada y ¿por qué no decirlo? también la más enamorada. No le bastaban las pocas horas que duraba la noche para demostrarle a Juudai cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto le gustaba sentir su piel de melocotón vibrar bajo sus dedos, eran insuficientes los minutos para besarlo, para hacerlo sentir especial.

Por eso ambos odiaban al tiempo, el único de sus enemigos que siempre les llevaba ventaja, aunque claro, siempre se podía aprovechar el resto de la mañana y quizá de la tarde.

FIN


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeti.**

—¡Debiste decirme que vivías cerca del polo norte! -se quejó Juudai, cubierto hasta las orejas con bufandas, pero que aún así seguía temblando y retorciéndose ante las horribles heladas que azotaban el lugar. Él no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ese clima.

—Recuerdo haberlo mencionado -murmuró Johan, con un dedo en los labios- Da igual, aunque lo hubiera hecho, eso no te ayudaría con tu frío.

Juudai bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Al menos _deberías tratar _de quitarme el frío -pidió y sus ojos chocolate se fundieron suavemente, al observarlo con cierta ternura y deseo.

—¡Ajá! ¡Así que a esto querías llegar! -su acompañante se rió y de inmediato le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, acercándolo mucho a él- Pero me temo que aquí en medio del bosque no es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—¿Y por qué no, temes que el yeti venga a por nosotros? -se burló el Osiris, sacándole la lengua- Seguro que estará aburrido, démosle un poco de espectáculo.

—No sabía de tu lado_ voyeur_, pero creo que me gusta -y sin más, se entrelazaron sus labios- Esperemos que al yeti también.

**FIN.**


	17. Chapter 17

**El único.**

—¿Por qué estás de mal humor? -preguntó Juudai, al ver a su novio echando chispas- Ya sé que la clase estaba... -soltó un elocuente bostezo- pero ya estamos fuera, quita esa cara ¿sí?

—No es por eso -admitió el otro, parándose en seco para observarlo- ¡Es que Asuka me hace enojar!

Aquello cada vez le parecía más raro al castaño, pues Asuka nisiquiera les había hablado en todo el día.

—Explícamelo -le pidió, tomándole la mano, que temblaba ante su furia- ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Pasó que Asuka no te quitaba el ojo de encima! -los celos de Johan iban en aumento, ¿cómo no podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba?

—Así que eso es, _mi celoso _Obelisk -con un dedo recorrió el contorno de su mandíbula, desdibujando la fea mueca en una sonrisa- Pues, ya sé que no eres muy listo -Johan frunció el ceño- pero creo que es más que obvio que yo te prefiero a ti.

El de ojos esmeraldas guardó silencio.

—¡Ya sé qué te va a animar! -exclamó el de chaqueta roja- Pero si quieres saberlo, tendrás que alcanzarme en mi habitación -y se echó a correr.

Johan no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, sin duda eso sí que le cambiaría el humor.

**FIN.**


	18. Chapter 18

**La lista.**

Juudai examinaba sin mucho interés el reflejo que le devolvían los espejos que "forraban", el ascensor en el que Johan y él iban. Su mente divagaba entre varios recuerdos de lugares públicos diferentes en los cuales ambos_ habían estado juntos_, repasando si un ascensor entraba en la lista y por lo visto no.

Su mirada se iluminó y pudo notarlo en el reflejo, así como también cómo su mano se deslizaba sin querer hacia el botón rojizo que lo hacía detener si había emergencias, dudaba de qué podía pasarles, pero en realidad aquello sólo ayudaba a aumentar la emoción del momento, misma que había experimentado ya en la Academia, escondidos entre los pasillos, los salones, el parque, la casa de sus padres...

—Johan ¿recuerdas la lista? -inquirió, mientras buscaba alguna cámara de seguridad- Me he dado cuenta de que éste lugar no figura en ella. Y ya es hora de que lo haga -sin esperar respuesta alguna apretó el botón y dando un tumbo el ascensor se detuvo completamente, con las luces apagadas- El yeti no nos hizo nada, así que ¿por qué deberíamos temer a los humanos?

El brusco movimiento los había puesto en una posición bastante comprometedora.

—¡Te mato si nos descubren! -afirmó el de ojos esmeraldas, divertido.

—¡Al menos moriré feliz! -se carcajeó, atrayéndolo más hacia él- ¡Y tú también!

**FIN**


	19. Chapter 19

**Diferente.**

Sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación Johan sollozaba suavemente. Quería llorar, pero todo se lo impedía, su propia dignidad, los prejuicios que le habían inculcado sus padres y la esperanza de que todo fuese mejor. Sin embargo sabía que no lo iba a ser, pues el mundo no iba a invertirse sólo porque lo deseara, era imposible que Juudai volviese a la normalidad y se culpaba por ello. Si hubiese sido menos egoísta en su batalla contra Yubel y ambos hubiesen trabajado para derrotarla nada hubiera sucedido, ni él hubiera sido transportado a otra dimensión, ni Juudai habría cambiado, pero no se podía volver al pasado.

Antes había creído muy firmemente que los ataba el hilo del destino, pero en esos momentos ya no estaba seguro, pues no sólo el aspecto del Osiris era diferente, sino también su actitud. Se había vuelto más frío, más serio. El hilo que los unía se encontraba roto y no hallaba manera de repararlo.

—Haz lo que yo -le recomendó Sho, con los ojos tristes- Espera. Algún día, si de verdad están destinados a estar juntos todo irá mejor.

¿Podría hacerlo? Las lágrimas sucumbieron y cayeron por sus mejillas una a una. Sin duda ese hilo volvería, así tuviera que coserlo.

**FIN.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cadena.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a estar solo, sobretodo desde pequeño, pues por culpa de Yubel todos se habían alejado de él. Esa vez no tenía nada de diferente, había cambiado al fusionarse con ella y nuevamente empezaba a quedarse solo. Ya no podía sonreír, aunque lo intentara. No podía ir con Johan y gritarle que lo amaba, sólo podía ver cómo todos estaban tristes al notar su indiferencia pues era lo único que le estaba permitido expresar: dolor, madurez, angustia.

El fino hilo del destino se había hecho grueso y ahora lo encadenaba a Yubel, no a Johan, a quien siempre pensó pertenecería y a quien no sabía cómo volver a acercarse. ¿Cómo podía entretejer hilos de diferentes colores, sin que estos terminaran destrozándose? ¿De verdad Johan le pertenecía o sólo era un capricho?

Alguien tocó a su puerta, por primera vez en el día: era él, quien había acudido como llamado por sus pensamientos.

—¡Juudai! -exclamó y aunque sus ojos estaban tristes, sonreía- ¡No me importa si Yubel se atraviesa, no me importa si tú ya no me quieres! ¡No me importa nada, porque desde hoy voy a ser muy egoísta! -y tras gritar esto, se abalanzó sobre sus labios.

Quizá lo que los unía no era un lazo, ni una cadena, quizá solo era amor.

**FIN.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chantaje.**

—¿Algún día me dirás por qué te recuerdo a una sandía? -se quejó Johan, cruzándose de brazos, mientras él y Juudai se dirigían a comer con sus demás amigos, pues ya hacía mucho tiempo que se lo preguntaba, pero sin obtener una respuesta lógica.

—No, _deberás ganartelo _-musitó él, olisqueando para tratar de adivinar qué había para ese día y arrugando la nariz al sentir el olor a pescado, como siempre.

—¿Y _qué debo de hacer _para ganarmelo? -preguntó con voz sugerente el Obelisk, tomándole la mano a su novio, quien no avanzó ni un paso más antes de encontrarse fuertemente aprisionado entre los brazos del otro.

—Eres un pervertido, Johan -se rió éste, correspondiendo el abrazo muy a regañadientes, aunque en realidad le encantaba- No me refería a esto en particular -se sonrojó- al menos, no por ahora. Para que te diga por qué te pareces a una sandía deberás de ser mi esclavo, ya sabes, cosas básicas, darme uvas en la boca, ayudarme en lo necesario... y algunas cuantas labores especiales.

—¡Ajá! ¿Conque esas tenemos? Pues prefiero no saberlo, al final, tú terminarás cediendo.

—¿Y yo por qué? -arrogante, alzó el rostro hasta que su mirada quedó a la misma altura que los ojos verdes del otro.

—Porque no habrá _ya sabes qué _hasta que me digas -Johan se rió con ganas antes de echar a correr al comedor, sabía que eso funcionaría- Veamos quién aguanta más, tú o yo.

—¡Johan Andersen, regresa aquí inmediatamente! ¡Estaba jugando! ¡Chantajista!

**FIN**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rey.**

Era una de esas noches en las cuales a Juudai y Johan no se les antojaba salir, en su lugar, se habían quedado muy juntos, tendidos sobre la cama, charlando sobre cualquier tontería, pues para ellos hablar era tan fluido que podían hacerlo por horas, hasta que Johan se aburriera y empezara de pervertido, justo como en esos momentos.

—Sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que sufrías, te veías bien como Haou -suavizó su comentario colocándole un beso en la frente, a lo cuál el otro arrugó el ceño, avergonzado- Te veías _muy, muy _bien. Daban ganas de comerte, bueno... aún me las dan.

—Y qué decir de ti -contrarrestó su comentario con un ronroneo- Ese traje que traías cuando Yubel se posesionó de ti... -se relamió los labios, juguetón- Ahora que lo pienso, debimos quedarnos allá y formar una monarquía: "Los seres más buenos".

—¿Por qué los más buenos? Según recuerdo ambos eramos unos malditos -la voz se le tiñó de tristeza, aquella época había sido la más oscura de su vida.

—¡Porque estamos hechos unos _mangos_! -se burló él, de manera vulgar y Johan se sintió aún más confundido- Ya sabes -sonrojándose, Juudai trató de explicar- nos pasamos de buenos, estamos guapísimos, como quieras decirle...

Johan estalló en carcajadas.

—Sin duda se vería usted muy bien, m_i rey _-susurró, siguiéndole la corriente.

—¿Así que hoy me toca ser el rey? -preguntó, con una chispa en los ojos que parecía cegarlo de tanta emoción. Johan sólo respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Las palabras terminaron, ya no había nada más qué discutir.

**FIN**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lista 2.0**

Ahí estaban una vez más. Quizá no era el mismo lugar, pero sí las mismas personas y los mismos sentimientos: deseo, pasión. La lavandería estaba a oscuras, solitaria, perfecta para completar la lista. Lo único que se oía, además de una colada de ropa que esperaba por sus dueños, eran unos débiles suspiros en la parte trasera, tan débiles que casi parecían ser parte del viento.

—No sé cómo siempre logras convencerme. La lavandería... por Dios, no podré ver a la señorita a los ojos nunca más -admitió Johan, quien descansaba apoyado sobre la pared, con gotas de sudor corriéndole por la frente, le horrorizaba pensar qué habría pasado si alguien los hubiese encontrado.

—Es _divertido_ - puntualizó el otro, poniéndose la camisa- ¿Para qué quieres tú verla? -arrugando el ceño se puso de pie- Me tienes a mí.

La replica se perdió en el aire, unos pasos veloces que hacían un sonidito curioso se acercaban, lo cual sólo consiguió ponerlos en modo de pánico. Johan estaba confirmando sus peores temores.

—¡Corre! -sugirió Juudai, dirigiéndose a la verdadera Lavandería- ¡Luego pasamos por la colada!

El otro asintió, sonrojado y ambos salieron del lugar. Lo único que la mujer encontró al llegar, además de un montón de ropa en el suelo, fue el detergente preferido de Juudai, algo que sin duda delataba su presencia ahí y que le daba escalofríos de tan sólo pensar en los motivos.

**FIN**


	24. Chapter 24

**Memories.**

Cerca del gran faro, donde siempre llegaban los barcos llenos de nuevos alumnos, había una palmera, cuyas hojas eran brillantes y largas. No obstante, no era un lugar especial, ni mucho menos visitado, pues a los estudiantes les apetecía hacer mejores cosas que apreciar la belleza natural de la misma, pero para dos personas era digno de recordar, pues debajo de ella había sucedido algo que sin duda alguna, marcaba sus vidas.

Juudai lo recordaba y aunque sentía punzadas de dolor recorriéndole el pecho, podía sonreír con naturalidad al recuerdo que evocaba su mente cada vez que se paraba ahí. Ya hacían varias semanas de eso, pero para él todo era tan fresco que casi podía oír al buque que llevaría a Johan de regreso a su hogar llamándole a pocos metros. La noche había caído y se habían detenido ahí para despedirse, él arrepentido de no haberle dicho lo que sentía. Se habían mirado a los ojos y luego, hechizados, se habían acercado para consumar su despedida, asombrados de que el otro le correspondiera.

La palmera se había agitado violentamente al sentir la intromisión de un cuerpo golpeándose contra ella, sumado al fuerte viento que azotaba el lugar y mientras estos se confesaban, dejó caer un coco en la cabeza de Juudai, quien lagrimeando acompañó a Johan al barco -éste se moría de la risa, más que todo de felicidad-, para no verlo quizás nunca más, a pesar de que él le juro y perjuro que volverían a encontrarse.

Lo único que le quedó de ese día, además de su memoria, fue el coco, que conservó como un símbolo de espera, porque los frutos de dicha palmera nunca habían caido y porque cuando Johan volviera a su vida, sería el momento propicio de comerlo, antes no.

**FIN**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Alice!**

—¿Qué le parece este bonito color uva? -inquirió la dependienta, señalando a Alice, quien sonreía complacida de que su hermano y el novio de éste la acompañaran a comprar ropa- Creo que le va muy bien.

Juudai torció el gesto, no le veía lo divertido a visitar tiendas, ni mucho menos a probarse ropas y ropas frente a un espejo.

—No creo -rechazó con un ademán, mirando de reojo a Alice- Ese color no le pega con los ojos, mucho menos con el cabello ¿No tiene otro?

La mujer se marchó ofendida para buscar entre los escaparates algo que no hubiesen rechazado ya y por fin encontró un bonito vestido color verde esmeralda, que sin duda haría juego con los ojos de la chiquilla.

—¡Aquí tienes! -dijo y bruscamente se lo puso en las manos a Juudai- ¡Qué hermanos tan insolentes!

—¡Ah! ¿Pero quién dijo que somos hermanos? -Alice compuso un mohín, parecía ofendida- Éste de aquí es Johan, él es mi hermano, pero el de allá -Juudai empezó a sudar frío- es el novio de mi hermano. Ahora que lo pienso... pensé que a Juudai le gustaba mucho este color.

—¿Por qué? -preguntó éste, confundido.

—Bueno, la otra vez encontré un traje muy raro en la maleta de mi hermano -sus ojos esmeraldas parecían remontarse al pasado, mientras ponía uno de sus pequeños dedos sobre sus labios- Luego te oí decir que te gustaba mucho ese traje y era de este color. Tenía un montón de cinturones y realmente parecía apretado. Se lo dijiste a él.

—¡Nos lo llevamos! -exclamó Johan, tomándola de la mano para ir a la caja, dejando a la dependienta muerta de verguenza y con los ojos clavados en Juudai, quien también estaba sonrojado ¡no podía ser!.

Definitivamente _nunca, jamás_, volverían a llevarla de compras. Y definitivamente, tampoco volvería a dejar ese tipo de cosas por allí... cosas como _un traje similar _al que Johan había usado cuando Yubel se había posesionado de él y que usaban para _fines diversos_. Era demasiado para la pequeña Alice y también para él.

**FIN.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Araña.**

Un caluroso día de verano se extendía sobre la Academia, en la cual sus alumnos descansaban jugueteando en el mar y bromeando. Parecía un día apacible y nadie planeaba romper la armonía del momento, hasta que Johan vio algo que llamó poderosamente su atención y que también le molestó, algo que había en Juudai.

Éste, por su parte, se dedicaba al ocio y no había notado la atenta mirada esmeralda, ni tampoco cuando se le acercó, tirándolo sobre la arena.

—¡Ya vas a empezar! -se sonrojó- A veces pienso que sólo te importa el _sexo_...

Pero el otro ni lo escuchaba, luchaba febrilmente contra sus brazos, tratando de apartarlos del camino y cuando por fin lo hizo, se abalanzó sobre su playera.

—¡Ya te dije que no! -vociferó el Osiris- ¡Johan, me voy a enojar! -advirtió y se oyeron muchas risas de coro.

—Lo siento -musitó él- Tenías una araña enorme colgando de la playera y como te molestan mucho... Ahora te dejo en paz.

Juudai sabía que la había arruinado bien y bonito, sobretodo porque él odiaba las arañas y que Johan se acordara y se la quitara era... más de lo que podía esperar, por lo cual se apresuró a alcanzar al muchacho, que jugueteaba con el insecto mientras caminaba hacia su edificio. Cuando lo alcanzó le pasó la mano por la espalda, de manera juguetona, pero cuidándose de _la cosa_, como solía llamarlas. Nisiquiera sabía por qué tenía una, pero le daban escalofríos de tan sólo pensarla sobre su piel.

—Lo siento -se disculpó con una enorme reverencia- ¿Qué haces divirtiéndote con eso? -el tono burlón se arruinó un poco al estar también pintado de temor- Si puedes divertirte _conmigo_. Aún no tachamos el mar de nuestra lista.

—No, aún no -musitó el otro más animado, dejando a la araña corretear lejos, ante la atenta mirada castaña de su acompañante- ¿Sabes? Quizá algún día deba disfrazarme de una -señaló a la pequeña- así ya no les tendrás tanto miedo.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Bueno, las arañas tienen muchas _manos_ -su risa se hacía cada vez más evidente- Imagínate lo que podría hacer con tantas.

—Pensándolo bien -Juudai dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, para que no se le notara la verguenza- quizá no son tan malas.

**FIN**


	27. Chapter 27

**Mudanza.**

—¡Tómatelo con humor, Manjoume! -pidió Juudai entre risitas nerviosas, que cada vez se hacían más y más imperceptibles, debido a que la furia del Obelisk conseguía amilanarlo.

—¿Que me lo tome con humor? -inquirió éste con tono despectivo, pero también tratando de contener su cólera- ¿Cómo podría...? ¿Cómo podría ser divertido encontrarte a ti y a Johan en mi baño privado y...?

—¡No es tan malo, hemos hecho cosas peores! -admitió Johan, quien sonreía apaciblemente, sin rastros de verguenza o pudor en la voz- Y lo sabes.

—Precisamente, no entiendo cuándo van a tocar fondo -se quejó éste y luego un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- Quizá nunca lo hagan.

—Es lo más probable -murmuró el otro Obelisk, asintiendo- Yo no pienso detenerme.

—¡Me voy de aquí! -exclamó él, con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Me mudo muy lejos de ustedes, par de degenerados! ¡Y quédense con la bañera! -dijo y salió de su antigua habitación dando un portazo, prácticamente loco.

—Espero que Manjoume regrese pronto, no creo que tenga un lugar a dónde ir -suspiró Juudai- Al menos nos quedamos con la bañera.

—Y como es nuestra -Johan se enroscó alrededor de su novio- Quizá debamos empezar a utilizarla. Manjoume nos la dio para eso.

Juudai dudaba que fuera así, pero tampoco iba a negarse.

**FIN**


	28. Chapter 28

**Confesión.**

—¿Quién está ahí? -inquirió una voz crispada por los nervios, era Juudai quien llevaba media hora encerrado en el ascensor de la Academia y que empezaba a perder la cabeza dado nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía claustrofobia- ¿Ya han logrado arreglar el desperfecto?

—Así que aquí estabas, amigo -se rió Johan, sentándose fuera del lugar- No hay luz y no saben cuándo volverá. La Corporación Kaiba hace todo lo que puede -su voz se transformó en una divertida- ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

—He de confesarlo, sí -admitió el otro, con la voz más tranquila, porque era eso lo que siempre sentía cuando Johan estaba presente, además, claro, de otras tantas sensaciones- No me gustan los espacios cerrados.

—A mi tampoco -le siguió el juego el de ojos verdes, cruzándose de brazos antes de apoyarse contra el frío metal que lo separaba de Yuki- Ni las alturas, ni las agujas...

—Debe de haber algo que sí te guste -afirmó el de chaqueta roja, sonrojándose, pues aunque quería escuchar su respuesta no sabía qué haría si no era la que esperaba- Por ejemplo, a mí me gustas tú.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar como si alguien le hubiese puesto mute a la escena. Johan recuperó el habla después de un rato, su corazón latía desbocado ¿acaso había oído bien?.

—Juudai, realmente siempre ha habido luz, tonto -sentenció y su voz sonaba presa de la diversión, aunque en realidad se moría de los nervios y decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente, claro que ese siempre había sido su objetivo, debido a que Juudai era un despistado y no se había dado cuenta- Y una cosa más que debes saber... a mí también me gustas.

Para cuando el muchacho se recuperó del shock y abrió la puerta, él ya no estaba allí, pero no le importó, dado que ya arreglarían cuentas después. En esos momentos sólo quería agradecerle a Dios por haberlo atrapado en ese _maldito ascensor_.

**FIN**


	29. Chapter 29

**Fenómeno.**

Un nutrido grupito de curiosos se amontonaba en la biblioteca, que casi siempre estaba vacía, llamando a su vez la atención de los profesores a dicho lugar. ¡Es que nadie había visto algo tan raro! ¡Juudai estaba leyendo, leyendo de verdad, en silencio y todo! No era que lo consideraran un idiota, pero siendo él se esperaba que estuviese fuera retando a quien se dejara a un duelo y encontrarlo en el silencio, sumido en su concentración era sumamente raro.

Johan logró separarse de la multitud para dirigirse a él, su novio.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? -su interlocutor nisiquiera levantó la vista del libro antes de responder.

—Nada, me apetecía un poco de lectura -su voz se hacía cada vez más divertida- ¿No quieres leer tú también?

—¿Y yo por qué debería? -se quejó Johan y luego se puso de mil colores, cuando éste le enseñó el título del libro- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? ¡Si Chronos te ve nos mata! -"Kamasutra" no era un libro que figurara en la lista de la biblioteca.

—Es que los demás libros _son aburridos_ y necesitaba mejorar un poco mi práctica contigo.

Johan sólo atinó a reírse nerviosamente, ¿era su imaginación o ahora Juudai era el pervertido de la relación?

**FIN**


	30. Chapter 30

**Pintura.**

El precioso mar se reflejaba en los ojos de la chiquilla, quien absorta en su tarea seguía pintando. Su mente divagaba entre muchas escenas, pero sabía que ninguna era tan bella como esa y no podía sentirse más feliz, sobretodo cuando su hermano lo era. Era inevitable no contagiarse de la risa y alegría que éste emanaba cuando estaba con Juudai. Y por eso necesitaba plasmarlo, pero una foto no era suficiente, ni mucho menos un video, esos eran sentimientos demasiado complejos como para que un simple pedazo de papel los contuviera. Tampoco es que pintara excelentemente, pero sabía que a ellos les agradaría su pequeño regalo por su aniversario.

Las pinceladas se sucedieron en un veloz torbellino de colores, pero conforme éstos se daban, una nueva escena aparecía a sus ojos esmeraldas, como un reflejo de la realidad, aunque no tan perfecta. Juudai y su hermano yacían sobre el césped, charlando. Quizá sonaba muy normal, incluso aburrido, pero como siempre, ella podía ver algo más. El brillo que había en los ojos de ambos mientras se miraban, las sonrisas fugaces que se acompañaban con sonrojos... el amor no expresado con caricias...

Estaba segura que si seguía pintándolos por el resto de su vida, una galería no le iba a ser suficiente.

**FIN**


	31. Chapter 31

**Amiga.**

Asuka sofocó un grito, tapándose la boca con las manos, ¡era imposible lo que le estaba pidiendo! ¡Una locura! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera? Primero que todo, ella no era ninguna hilandera y segunda, le dolía bastante la petición, porque sólo volvía a confirmarle lo que ya sabía: que ella tampoco tenía cabida en el corazón de Juudai, mismo que le había sucedido a Sho. Pero ahí estaba él, rebosante de felicidad, pidiéndole que le hiciera un favor, más bien un regalo para Johan y ella no podía negarse.

—¡Gracias, Asuka! -sonrió el Osiris y en sus ojos color chocolate se vislumbró un poco de ilusión- De verdad quiero darle esto a Johan, aunque, pensándolo bien... más parece un regalo para mí.

La mujer no dijo nada, pero sabía a lo que se refería y no planeaba saber más, pues podría lastimarla. Se limitó a tomar la tela color uva que había dejado su amigo sobre su escritorio y a observarla, comparándola con el boceto de un traje que él le había proporcionado, lleno de ¿cinturones? Y bastante ajustado.

—¡Luego regreso por el, gracias de verdad, eres la mejor amiga!

Sí, solamente la mejor amiga y nada más.

**FIN**


	32. Chapter 32

**Falsas ilusiones.**

Había muy pocas cosas de las cuales Johan se arrepentía en la vida, pero en esos momentos ninguna de ellas le parecía tan importante como ésa, el hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera ebrio en sus brazos, balbuceando tontería y media, porque no podía creer, bajo ningún precepto que solamente él había arruinado su inocencia con ese tipo de cosas.

Sus alborotados mechones castaños revoloteaban al compás de su cabeza, que movía en todas direcciones al estar confundido y sus mejillas sonrosadas por la embriaguez no conseguían ayudar demasiado, pues ninguno de los transeúntes se les acercaba por miedo, ¿cómo demonios iban a llegar a su casa? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a sus padres lo sucedido?

La botella de sake se le resbaló de las manos, pero por suerte el Osiris no hizo nada por recuperarla, en su lugar se irguió todo lo que le fue posible, hasta llegar a mirar a Johan a los ojos y sonriendo tontamente (quizá pretendía ser seductor) se abalanzó sobre sus labios, en un contacto mínimo, pero que aún así logró transmitir el sabor a alcohol al otro.

Johan suspiró, dolido, en cuanto el contacto se rompió. Si Juudai estuviese sobrio nada de eso hubiera pasado, él no podía corresponderle... ¿cómo podría? Por lo cual decidió olvidarlo y también se prometió a sí mismo jamás darle de beber de nuevo, sobretodo si ése tipo de situaciones iban a suceder. No podría soportar más falsas ilusiones. Así como tampoco podía recordar que... "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen y... en este caso, hacen, la verdad".

**FIN**


	33. Chapter 33

**Lógica.**

Un curioso olorcillo a humedad se extendía por sus pulmones, era reconfortante y a la vez, también algo que nunca iba a olvidar. El césped mal cuidado de los alrededores de su dormitorio le hacía cosquillas en la nunca y orejas, pero no tantas como las que le producían las manos de su novio, quien acariciaba su rostro con tal delicadeza que él se sentía de porcelana. Nunca se había sentido tan querido, tan necesitado.

—Johan -susurró, tan bajito que dudó que éste pudiera escucharlo- ¿De verdad esto está bien? -las dudas seguían acudiendo a su mente una y otra vez, dado que acababan de conocerse hacía pocos días y no entendía cómo se había llegado a enamorar tan rápido del europeo.

Nuevas cosquillas lo inundaron, esta vez cercanas a su cuello y espalda, que se levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Él suspiró ante el contacto y la sensación abrumadora de aquellos ojos esmeraldas atentos a sus movimientos.

—Si estuviera mal no sentiríamos esto, Juudai -le contestó, susurrando en su oído.

Él asintió, no podía encontrar una mejor explicación. Su lógica era perfecta, como todo en él.

**FIN**


	34. Chapter 34

**Mentiras.**

—Alguien lánceles un coco o algo -gritó Sho con las orejas ardiéndole, cuando descubrieron a la pareja de tortolitos que ya todos conocemos _jugando_ en medio del mar.

Manjoume tomó la petición como una orden y arrojó uno con todas sus fuerzas, en parte para desquitarse de lo horrible que habían hecho su vida mientras había estado en la habitación contigua. Sin embargo, dado su mala suerte, no les atinó.

—¡Hey, un poco más de privacidad! -pidió Johan furioso, nadando en encuentro de los curiosos- ¡No les dije nada Manjoume y Asuka cuando los encontré la otra vez...! ¡Mucho menos cuando vi a Rei con Martin! ¿Por qué se empeñan en molestarnos?

La multitud estalló en murmullos, ¿Asuka y Manjoume? ¿Rei y Martin? ¡Aquello era un chisme de primera mano! Y los mencionados lo sabían, por lo cual trataron de escabullirse de la multitud sin buenos resultados, pues éstos los persiguieron hasta que se perdieron de vista.

—No creo que sea bueno mentir, Johan -se quejó el castaño.

—Si eso los mantiene alejados de aquí ¿qué importa? Además, si se han puesto nerviosos, algo tendrá de verdad -afirmó sumergiéndose entre las olas y jalando al otro para que lo siguiera- Da igual, es su vida, una pequeña mentira no hace daño a nadie. Y ahora tú, ven acá -se rió estruendosamente- tú no te salvas de mí ni con una mentira.

**FIN**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sentimental.**

—Eres una sentimental, mamá -se quejó Johan, mientras su madre lloraba quedamente sobre su hombro, con el cabello azulado tapándole la vista- No es como si yo fuera a casarme o algo... -le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.

—¡Es que tú eras mi bebé! -gimoteó sin soltarlo, parecía que se aferraría a él hasta las últimas consecuencias- ¡No puedo creerlo, Johan, has crecido tan rápido!

—Créelo, mamá -su voz empezaba a tornarse cansina y estaba teñida de verguenza- No es nada del otro mundo.

La mujer soltó una risita llorosa, no era nada del otro mundo, pero sí un poco raro: su hijo se marchaba con su novio a un tour mundial de duelos, probablemente no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo.

—Cuídate -pidió, esta vez ya más calmada- Si tienes miedo en la noche, ya sabes que puedes prender la luz. Y... -sus ojos volvieron a anegarse en lágrimas- cuida lo que comes, sabes que te hace mal mucho condimento -con una mano se limpió las mejillas y luego le pellizcó otra al muchacho, que ya estaba muy sonrojado- Y tú, jovencito -esta vez se dirigía a Juudai, quien de pronto pareció petrificarse- te encargo a mi bebé.

El castaño asintió, aguantándose la risa y ambos se subieron al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, sin embargo, cuando ya estuvieron resguardados del mar de lágrimas que era Victoria Andersen, no pudo evitar burlarse.

—¿Tu mamá no sabe que te gusta mucho la oscuridad? -sus carcajadas asustaron al chofer- Nunca me dejas prender la luz.

—Ya cállate -exclamó Johan, pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Así son las madres, ya lo sabes.

**FIN**


	36. Chapter 36

**Niño.**

Juudai siempre había querido ver nieve, nieve real y no esa imitación burda que vendían en Navidad para adornar el arbolito, por eso cuando Johan le informó que se irían a Noruega a pasar las fiestas decembrinas, no dudó ni un segundo en saltar de emoción, ¡ese era uno de sus grandes sueños: Hacer angelitos acostándose sobre ella! ¡Organizar una guerra de bolas de nieve! Ya podía verse cubierto de aquella cosa blanca y la idea lo hacía sonreír.

En cuanto el avión aterrizó y pudo divisar los campos de cultivo como un mar blanco, su emoción creció, ya nisiquiera se acordaba de su nerviosismo por estar en tierras desconocidas.

—Pareces un niño pequeño -sentenció el de ojos verdes, con un ademán divertido- Estás peor que Alice, ella no se revuelca tanto. Mi madre te va a matar si entras así en la casa.

El castaño no le hizo caso, seguía nevando y él trataba de alcanzar todos los copos de nieve que le eran posibles, a pesar de estar muriéndose de frío. Estos se paraban sobre sus hombros y su cabello, pero unos cuantos, quizás los más osados, se detenían sobre sus mejillas y uno de los últimos, en su nariz. Johan se rió ante el espectáculo, sobretodo porque si seguía así, iba a terminar todo mojado cuando la nieve se derritiera y eso, obviamente, significaba un resfriado.

—Ven acá -le pidió amablemente, limpiándole con las yemas de los dedos los copos en su rostro- Sin duda eres un niño pequeño todavía -su risita retumbó en sus oídos, cuando se sumieron en un abrazo, que sin duda les daba algo más que calor a ambos- Lo eres, en algunos aspectos.

Las mejillas del muchacho se colorearon de carmín, contrastando contra el blanco del suelo y de su nariz, donde todavía había unos cuantos copos. Johan lo miró embelesado y luego, como si no pudiese contenerse, le besó la nariz, bebiendo con eso el agua que se empezaba a acumular ahí, y que empezaba también a absorber el calor corporal del joven.

—Te quiero -murmuró, muy cohibido- Vamos, estás todo mojado ya, debo de secarte o pescaras un resfriado, luego juegas con la nieve, ésta no se va a ir a ningún lado, lo prometo.

Mansamente, el Osiris lo acompañó, tomado de su mano. Sin duda, no había nada mejor que eso.

**FIN**


	37. Chapter 37

**Convicción.**

El lugar era pequeño, oscuro, tétrico y Juudai no podía dejar de pensar en esos detalles siendo un claustrofóbico no declarado. Además, había visto corretear a una araña en una de las esquinas del lugar, pasando por entre el candelabro roto que yacía detrás de donde su novio se encontraba parado y al que alejó tan pronto tuvo oportunidad. Sin duda, aquél lugar no era nada bueno, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido ir al dormitorio abandonado?

Johan le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Fue tu idea -le espetó, despeinándole los castaños mechones- _"El dormitorio abandonado suena divertido... aún no hemos probado allí"_ -con la que era sin duda una buena imitación de su tono emocionado de voz, lo citó.

—Bueno, pero... podrían descubrirnos -su voz quería sonar tranquila, sin embargo, no lo lograba- Quizá debamos ir a otro lado, se supone que esto está abandonado...

—Nah -rechazó con un ademán- Siempre hay mucho traqueteo en este lugar, todo mundo dice que son fantasmas, ¿crees de verdad que un poco de movimiento más traerá a alguien?

—Eres incorregible -suspiró Juudai- La próxima vez pensaré en lugares más soleados... y con menos arañas -le pasó los brazos por el cuello, si estaba con él, seguramente no iba a ser tan malo.

**FIN**


	38. Chapter 38

**Tesoro.**

Escondido en una de las esquinas más alejadas de su habitación, justo en donde la cama pegaba con pared, Juudai guardaba un pequeño secreto. No era algo así como joyas, dinero o algún objeto raro que se pudiese intercambiar por algo material, sino más bien algo que podría parecerle insignificante al más poderoso rey. Era un pañuelo azul, un poco sucio y que despedía un aroma cautivador. Él lo había encontrado hacía pocos días sobre su cama, se le había caído a Johan mientras ambos tenían un duelo de prueba, y como no lo había reclamado, él ya lo consideraba como suyo.

Aún no podía afrontar el hecho de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, de alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero aún cuando no podía hacerse a la idea, buscaba cualquier manera de poder tener algo de Johan con él o de pasar más tiempo a su lado. Por eso, ese pequeño pañuelo se convirtió en un objeto de valor inconmensurable en cuanto lo vio y lo olió, llenando sus sentidos con la suave fragancia masculina que despedía su amigo, una mezcla entre algo picante -_canela, quizá_- y algo un poco más dulce, algo que conseguía llevarlo casi al cielo.

—Hm, ¿aniki? -Sho interrumpió sus pensamientos, que habían volado alto, mientras sostenía el pañuelo entre sus manos, en Sho podía confiar, por lo cual no había necesidad de esconderlo, de todos modos, no lo sabía- ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Esto? -una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, al recordar el semblante de Johan con sus ojos verdes brillando y su rostro animado- _Esto es mi más grande tesoro, por ahora..._

**FIN**


	39. Chapter 39

**Missing.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, de todas formas. Lo único que sabía es que allí no había luz alguna, sólo una creciente oscuridad que empezaba a devorar su corazón conforme pasaba el tiempo, haciéndolo palpitar cada vez más lento, ¿iba a morir allí, lejos de su país, de su familia y lejos de él? No se arrepentía en ningún sentido de haberlo salvado, del sacrificio que había hecho para terminar con Yubel, porque lo amaba. De lo único que su corazón tenía dudas era de la muerte, del espeso y profundo vacío sin fin que le ofrecía el paso al otro mundo, porque no sabía que encontraría en él y hasta cuándo volvería a ver a Juudai, debido a que lo suyo no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego, él lo sabía. Volverían a encontrarse, así fuese en el cielo.

—Yo sé lo que tu corazón desea -musitó una voz conocida, ¡Yubel no había muerto tampoco!- La oscuridad de tu corazón clama por Juudai.

Por supuesto que lo hacía, pero no sólo porque necesitaba ser salvado.

—Si te unes a mí, podrás verlo. Yo haré que él venga hasta ti.

¿Y por qué no? Sonaba lógico, _razonable_, había algo en la voz de Yubel que le hacía saber que no mentía, ella también quería verlo y además, al menos así no estaría más solo en aquél extraño lugar, quizá si se unía a Yubel y ésta cumplía su promesa, volvería a verlo, a reflejarse en sus ojos, tan brillantes como un día soleado, a decirle que lo amaba.

**FIN**


	40. Chapter 40

**Terror.**

Sus brazos, descubiertos y musculosos, se cernían alrededor de él, en un abrazo posesivo. Sabía que Yubel estaba detrás de todo aquello que ése no era el Johan que él conocía. ¿Cómo podía serlo, enfundado en aquél traje que dejaba mucho a su, _hasta esos momentos_, inocente imaginación? ¿Dónde había quedado la genuina sonrisa de un alma gemela? ¿Por qué había sido reemplazada con otra de psicópata? ¿Y por qué demonios le gustaba tanto el cambio?

No, no era que no le gustase Johan Andersen, el que había conocido y vencido en duelo, el que se había sacrificado por él. Era que simplemente que la nueva versión competía muy bien con él, a pesar de que Yubel tuviese el control. Ese Johan era más que perfecto, _tan seductor, tan fuerte_.

Johan le levantó el mentón con su mano, acercándose peligrosamente hacia él, con los ojos color naranja brillándole y una sonrisa extraña extendiéndose por su rostro.

Sus labios se unieron una sola vez, con la lengua de Johan recorriendo los labios del otro, pidiéndole que le diera paso a su boca. Él empezó a sentir mucho calor de pronto.

Seguramente una persona normal hubiese sentido terror y quizá lo sentía muy en el fondo, pero ¿desde cuándo el terror se sentía _tan bien_?

**FIN**


	41. Chapter 41

**Soborno.**

Johan se paseaba furioso fuera de una puerta de brillante madera de caoba. Parecía estar resguardando a alguien. Quizá, demasiado.

—¡Esto no es justo, Johan! -se escuchó del otro lado a la pequeña Alice, no tenía la voz quebrada, sino más bien desafiante- ¿Por qué TÚ si puedes tener novio y yo no? ¡No me puedes tener acá encerrada!

—Pues mira cómo lo hago -respondió éste, mirando de reojo a Juudai que se acercaba a él con gesto divertido.

—Eres un hermano muy celoso, Johan -admitió el castaño, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la manija de la puerta- Déjala que haga lo que quiera.

En cuanto la mano de Juudai tocó la puerta, la de Johan se posicionó sobre ella. Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato y luego, Juudai giró la manija, pues tenía muy ocupado a Johan mirándolo como para que se diera cuenta de otra cosa.

Los rizos rubios de Alice se deslizaron por la puerta y luego ella echó a correr, sacándole la lengua a su hermano, quien recobró el sentido muy tarde.

—¡Gracias, Juudai! -sonrió ella, despidiéndose con la mano- ¡Más tarde te daré tu recompensa!

Johan arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué te puede dar ella que no te de yo?

A Juudai le tocó reírse nuevamente.

—Tu álbum de fotos de cuando eras bebé.

**FIN**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hechizo.**

—Y yo que pensé que habías madurado -Manjoume se pasó una mano por entre sus cabellos, muerto de la desesperación- Juudai, nada más díselo.

—Esto es más fácil -le espetó, con las mejillas ardiéndole- Para hacer vudú, según esta revista, necesitas algo de la persona -levantó un pañuelo azul, como comprobando que lo tenía- Me sé el nombre completo de Johan y además, tengo el muñeco -una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, como una nube en un día soleado.

—No tienes remedio -declaró el de cabello negro y salió de la habitación, dejando al castaño muy ocupado sobre su cama.

Sí, era ridículo, infantil y tampoco iba a servir, pero no quería afrontar la verdad. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo, parado frente a Johan diciéndole que lo amaba con toda el alma, sonaba idiota y además, ¿él le correspondería? Era más fácil hacerle vudú a afrontar su rostro, esos ojos verdes examinándolo hasta el rincón más profundo de su alma... ¡no podía!

—Hey, Juudai -la puerta se abrió un poquito y el objeto de todos sus temores y fantasías entró a la habitación- Manjoume dice que deseas hablar conmigo, eh... -un silencio incómodo reinó por la habitación?- ¿De verdad te gusto? -al no obtener respuesta, agregó: ¿Por qué tienes esa cosa en las manos, acaso me hechizaste o algo así?

Juudai se coloreó de carmín y deseó con todas sus fuerzas aventarle el estúpido muñeco vudú a Manjoume en la cara por delatarlo.

—No... -su voz era débil, sentía cierto rechazo de parte de su amigo- Nunca te haría eso, Johan.

El otro se rió y relajó el semblante.

—Ya sé que no -afirmó y luego se sumieron en un abrazo, que decía más que las palabras- El vudú no me hubiera hechizado de la manera en que tú lo haces.

**FIN**


	43. Chapter 43

**Trato.**

Juudai no lograba precisar cuándo había visto tan sonrojado a Johan, quizá nunca lo había hecho, pero igualmente le encantaba la imagen que tenía enfrente. Asuka le había entregado esa misma mañana el traje que él le había encargado, similar al que alguna vez su novio había usado cuando había pasado lo de Yubel y en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos -no sin antes agradecer a su amiga- se lo dio inmediatamente.

—Me siento incómodo -admitió Johan, mirando hacia todos lados, menos a dónde estaba Juudai que se lo comía con la vista- ¿Por qué se supone que me tengo que poner esto?

—Porque es mi fantasía -declaró descaradamente el Osiris y sus ojos chocolates parecieron derretirse. Sin duda que era muy diferente ahora, demasiado, quizá...

—¿Lo es? -inquirió, acercándose a Juudai, que miraba de hito en hito todo el cuerpo de Johan, que lucía mucho en ese traje. Los musculos de los brazos bien formados, la línea que se dibujaba en su pecho...

—Sin duda -susurró y levantándose de un salto se pegó a su cuerpo como si de una raíz se tratase- Siempre he querido dominar al Johan malvado -su dedo índice se deslizó lentamente por su pecho, hasta terminar en los cinturones que cerraban el traje- Lo he pensado muchas veces ya.

Johan pasó saliva.

—B-bien -aceptó y sus ojos verdes se clavaron con fiereza en los de su acompañante- Sólo si me prometes que alguna vez yo podré dominar a Haou.

Juudai se rió, con esa risa que era característica de él mucho antes de haber madurado, una risa limpia y verdadera.

—Me parece perfecto.

**FIN**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sólo quizás...**

_Madurar_. Aquella palabra tenía muchos significados, pero para él sólo había uno válido: soledad. Sabía que podía contar con sus amigos, que ellos estarían allí no importándoles cuánto hubiese cambiado, pero no era lo mismo, ya no sentía lo mismo al estar con ellos, no cuando un peso tan grande como la salvación del mundo caía sobre sus hombros. No cuando había prometido sólo amar a Yubel. Ya no existía el mismo espacio allí para ellos, ni para Johan...

—Lo siento -desde que había regresado, su rostro era serio y aunque sentía mucho dolor al ver cómo Johan contraía el rostro en una mueca de incredulidad no podía expresarlo, parecía un autómata, quizá lo era- Yo... _no puedo_, Johan.

—No diré que lo entiendo -su voz empezaba a quebrarse- Sé que tú tienes mucho más futuro que quedarte conmigo -aquellas palabras le sentaron como una puñalada, ¿cómo podía pensar Johan así de lo que habían tenido? ¿Acaso le dolía tanto?- No digas nada más.

Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio antes de que se marchara. Ya no podía quererlo, pero esperaba egoistamente que él siempre lo hiciese, a pesar de que el dolor se había convertido en lágrimas que resbalaron de sus ojos esmeraldas antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Quizá algún día él pudiese deshacerse de la carga que traía encima, de las promesas, de las mentiras.

Sólo quizá... algún día volvería a verlo sonreír.

**FIN**


	45. Chapter 45

**Para siempre.**

Las últimas notas de la guitarra se iban apagando lentamente, pero conforme esto pasaba, la sonrisa de Juudai se ensanchaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan feliz, ¿quizá se debía a que estaba con él?

Acababa de llegar a la Academia, apenas y lo conocía, pero cada vez que lo miraba, un hermoso sentimiento de calidez se extendía por su cuerpo, dejando marcas en sus mejillas, que se teñían de carmesí.

Tan feliz estaba que hasta había accedido a cantar y ahí permanecía, parado, con la respiración agitada después de haber cantado a todo el mundo que _despertaran a sus corazones_, dado que el suyo ya lo había hecho, eufórico como nunca antes.

—¡Otra vez! —pidió Johan, aplaudiendo a la par que sus amigos, quienes corearon la petición entre risas. Juudai se sonrojó aún más, pero no por la verguenza, sino porque a Johan le había gustado la canción.

Él asintió. Le daría todo lo que quisiese, así fuera su vida y hasta su último aliento.

La melodía comenzó una vez más y él esperaba que nunca terminara, sobretodo si eso ayudaba a que Johan lo mirara para siempre.


	46. Chapter 46

**Manzana.**

La fresca sombra que proyectaba el árbol donde Juudai estaba apoyado, no conseguía del todo quitarle el horrible calor de un día de verano. A su alrededor, sus compañeros de clases corrían lanzándose globos con agua y otros tantos charlaban sobre si era bueno o no ir a la playa. A él eso no le interesaba, consideraba un tanto inmaduras ambas opciones y por eso se había refugiado allí, como siempre solo.

—¡Eh, Juudai!—lo llamó Johan acercándose con aquella sonrisa tan tranquila que lo caracterizaba—¿Muy inmaduro para ti?—como siempre parecía estarle leyendo la mente— Eres diferente desde que volviste.

—Ajá—el castaño compuso una mueca de bochorno al sentir los ojos esmeraldas del chico sobre su rostro y dirigió su vista hacia las manzanas que coronaban el árbol.

—Tranquilo, no vengo a reñirte—afirmó el Obelisk, siguiendo la trayectoria de su vista—¿Así que tú también quieres una manzana?—su sonrisa se ensanchó al no percibir respuesta—Sí, yo también.

Juudai pensó que el mayor tomaría una manzana y lo dejaría solo, pero no fue así. Johan se le acercó peligrosamente hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios y un curioso golpeteo, que desde hacía algunas semanas no sentía, acudió a su corazón: estaba frenético.

Sin embargo, Johan no lo besó propiamente, si bien tocó sus labios unos ínfimos segundos, su trayectoria siguió bajando hasta llegar a su manzana de Adán, aquella a la que quería morder.

Todo pasó tan rápido que a Juudai no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando menos se dio cuenta Johan se alejaba riendo y con una manzana real entre las manos.

Curiosamente, aquello había logrado darle aún más calor.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Lamento la demora en actualizar este fanfic. No he podido publicar ni escribir tanto como quisiera, así que debo anunciarles que este fanfic sólo tendrá 50 drabbles y vamos en el 46, por lo cual le quedan cuatro únicamente. Gracias por seguir estas historias, me gustó mucho escribirlas. En adelante, estoy segura que haré muchas más, pero las subiré aparte, sobretodo para no hacerles la lectura pesada y claro, hay muchos más proyectos spiritshipping longfic y traducciones que esperar. Saludos.


	47. Chapter 47

**Pez.**

A veces, Juudai deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser algún tipo de criatura marina y no, no era porque quisiese vivir con sus amigos los camarones, que tanto le gustaba comer, tenía razones mejores, o más bien, únicamente una razón: Johan Andersen, el europeo que acababa de trasladarse a la Academia y que en pocos días se había vuelto su persona más cercana.

Le encantaba, él era su todo, con aquella sonrisa tranquila, digna de un alma gemela y su temple tan osado, pero como siempre, la cobardía lo retenía en el silencio, por lo cual fingía ser su mejor amigo y nada más, no podía exigirle más a Johan, nisiquiera sabía si le correspondería... Pero, por las noches, cuando se encontraba resguardado en la seguridad de sus sueños y de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, su mente no dejaba de imaginarse a sí mismo estando a su lazo, lejos de los prejuicios de la gente, de las miradas acusadoras y de todo lo demás...

Nadando entre su sedoso cabello azulado, con olor a sal. Perdiéndose entre los manantiales verdes que eran sus ojos, surcando suavemente su piel... y entonces suspiraba frustrado, porque él no era un pez, ni llegaría a serlo jamás.


	48. Chapter 48

**Cura.**

Johan sabía que la situación era peliaguda, que cualquier paso en falso podría significar la destrucción de la Academia y del mundo entero, lo sabía sí, pero para él esa situación no era tan importante como el hecho de que su mejor amigo había cambiado.

Juudai era diferente, él podía notarlo, mucho más allá de lo físico y de lo espiritual. Su sonrisa estaba apagada y en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza que a su alma ocultaba, como una nube que opaca el sol. Ya no era el mismo chico que había conocido apenas unas cuantas semanas atrás, ése que se emocionaba como un niño ante cualquier cosa y que luchaba fervientemente aunque la causa estuviese perdida. Ahora, y según él mismo, había madurado.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo madurar era convertirse en eso?

—No me ha pasado nada, Johan —le respondió el castaño, cuando estando en su dormitorio le hizo saber lo que pensaba— ¡Soy el mismo de siempre! —una muy mala sonrisa fingida cruzó su rostro. Johan arrugó el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí?—estaba molesto, pero trataba de que no se le notara, ya muchos de sus amigos le habían dicho sobre Juudai y también sobre que no habían podido hacer nada por ayudarlo, pero quizá él sí podría sacarlo de su prisión.

Una idea magnífica le cruzó la mente.

—Pero, ¿qué...?

El de ojos esmeraldas se abalanzó sobre Juudai, quien estaba tendido en su cama con gesto agrio y comenzó a atacarlo con sus manos, causándole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, el estómago, los hombros... Y la risa del muchacho, tan pura y limpia, se extendió por el lugar, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, relajando el ambiente, mientras pedía que se le dejara en paz.

—Ése es el Juudai que me gusta -declaró Johan, con una sonrisa que igualaba a la de su interlocutor.

Juudai desvió la vista, apenado, aún recordaba cómo le había dado una negativa hacía unos pocos días atrás. Pero él había vuelto, sin importarle sus palabras, ni la distancia, ni los problemas, ¿no significaba eso que estaban destinados? El chico le pasó los brazos por los hombros.

—Lamento lo de la última vez —aún podía divisar cómo Johan cerraba la puerta y se marchaba, muy dolido. Y también podía escuchar sus palabras "sé que tú tienes mucho más futuro que quedarte conmigo". Pero nada de eso era cierto, ¿cómo podía haber más futuro que no estar con él? ¿Que no oír su voz?

—No hay nada qué lamentar —afirmó el Obelisk— No tienes por qué cargar con esto tú solo.

—Lo sé —admitió éste— Además —su voz había tomado un tono más alegre— Sé que tú siempre vas a ser mi cura.


	49. Chapter 49

**Nada es imposible.**

Juudai no tenía certeza de muchas cosas, entre ellas el futuro del mundo, la Academia y... el suyo propio. Estaba al borde de la locura, en el límite de caer nuevamente a un abismo profundo, no podía soportar más, pero cuando volvió a ver a Johan, cuando éste se reunió con él en el puerto, fue como si una nueva esperanza hubiera nacido en su alma. Lo extrañaba, lo había hecho durante todos los días en que habían estado separados y ahora que lo veía... ¡No podía creer que lo hubiese confundido con Trueman!

Las disculpas no bastaban para expresar cómo se había sentía, pero Johan no parecía enfadado ni mucho menos, seguía sonriendo y con los ojos verdes llenos de valentía, nada en él había cambiado, al menos... estaba bien, al menos Trueman no le había hecho nada, cuán feliz estaba de poder sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros y el apoyo incondicional que le había brindado siempre, era como volver a nacer.

Porque estando a su lado, no habría obstáculo que pudiera vencerlos, él lo sabía y sus monstruos también. Por suerte, había aprendido a no ruborizarse y cuando éstos lanzaron risitas de aprobación ante sus pensamientos no expresados, mientras él y Johan se daban la mano, se mantuvo en calma, si revelar sus sentimientos, a pesar de que éstos se desbordaban por cada poro de su piel, quemando poco a poco el miedo.

—Busquemos cómo llegar a la Academia—sugirió Johan, mirando alrededor, mientras la luna bañaba su perfil.

Una pequeña sonrisa confiada se extendió por fin por su rostro, después de varios días de angustia.

—¡Vayamos, entonces!—porque estando a su lado, _nada era imposible_.


	50. Chapter 50

**Sandía.**

Juudai jugueteaba distraídamente con los cabellos de Johan. Los enredaba entre sus dedos, los acariciaba... sentía que podía hacer eso por toda la vida. No podía llegar a precisar cuándo y dónde se había enamorado de él, pues habían muchos momentos distintos, lo único que sí sabía era que se alegraba demasiado de haber sido correspondido.

Sus manos se deslizaron con más vehemencia por entre sus cabellos y bajaron hasta su rostro, que desde hacía mucho tiempo lo observaba. Podrían parecer idiotas ante cualquiera que los mirase en esos momentos, parados en medio del bosque, mirándose como si no existiera el tiempo, pero a él no le importaba.

—Te estás poniendo raro—declaró Johan, con una sonrisa que Juudai repasó con las yemas de los dedos—En serio, ya dime qué te pasa.

—Nada—dijo simplemente él—Estaba pensando en que realmente pareces una sandía.

El europeo arrugó el ceño.

—¿Y esta vez me dirás por qué?

Curiosamente, Juudai asintió, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, en su lugar, entreabrió un poco los labios del Obelisk y los acarició con la lengua, pegándose a su cuerpo como un imán. Después, profundizó el beso, hasta que sus lenguas chocaron, mezclando sus alientos.

El Osiris compuso una sonrisa radiante y despreocupada en cuanto se separaron.

—Eres muy jugoso—se rió—Como una sandía, mi Obelisk—y echándose a caminar, se dirigió a los dormitorios, dándole a entender que la connversación no había terminado.

Johan suspiró, entre resignado y divertido, antes de seguir sus pasos.

Si Juudai quería jugo, lo tendría...

**AHORA SÍ, EL FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Por fin se terminó! Con este son cincuenta :(. Me costó mucho trabajo despedirme de este fanfic (ambos capítulos los tenía ya preparados pero no quería subirlos). Espero que les hayan gustado y que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al hacer estos drabbles. Tengan por seguro que no es lo único que voy a subir, snif, snif. Gracias por haberme seguido y por haber leído :3.

Nos vemos próximamente en otros proyectos.

Ja ne!


End file.
